pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Da
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Request for adminship closed, Candidate declined. Daññy (talk • • RfA page) Been less of an extreme dick lately. He knows wikicode 100x better than anyone else here, and believe it or not, has a strong ability to resolve conflicts. And he wouldn't abuse the banhammer. also, ßryan says: danny should rfa again Dee Strongfist™ says: I agree but I'm not nominating ßryan says: i will Dee Strongfist™ says: lol okay — 03:59, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: :Decline as per both Frosty and Grinch's reasonings. ··· Danny Hates Snow 06:56, 27 December 2009 (UTC) Support # Meh, Frosty and others made very good points, so I'm leaning towards neutral. Tbh, I've always thought Danny was one of those guys who's contributions would be much better if he had a reason for them to be (such as: adminship). But that may just be hopeful thinking. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:59, 21 December 2009 # Easily the most influential guy here. Also, praise the High Sorcerer. He knows his shit, helps fags (lolmysignature), and generally improves the overall value of the community. Also, praise the High Sorcerer. šBenTbh› 04:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) # Can't really see him abusing admin tools, and he's one of the most active people on the site. He'd be terrible at remaining neutral but I don't give a fuck -- 05:01, December 21, 2009 (UTC) # Support, because he actually has done quite a bit for the site. Although, if Auron went for this, lolpvx. Life Guardian 05:09, December 21, 2009 (UTC) # Danny can be quite two sided, but I know that he's capable of doing much good with his admin tools. He responds to logic and isn't overly influenced by emotions. Being an admin could also possibly reduce his circlejerking due to no longer needing to please anyone. He might be slightly influential in how he deals his bans, but I generally don't think he'll do anything stupid or very unfair with his powers. Oh, and having discussed quite much with him over MSN, I do honestly believe in his capability to be a good although possibly assholeish admin. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 09:19, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #:"it could also possibly reduce his circlejerking.' you then go on to use words like "might", "generally", "isn't overly". do you really want to give admin tools to someone you can bareyl bring yourself to believe in? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 18:08, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #::Honestly, I don't care if it does reduce his circlejerking or not. I tl;dr'd it, so I don't know what else I used such words it. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 18:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Oppose #We don't need more admins. We especially don't need more bandwagon admins (or any bandwagon admins at all for that matter, but shit happens :\). Genuinely, the actual amount he contributes to the wiki is extremely small. I just don't see the point or even the reasoning behind this nomination. Knowing wikicode is no reason to be made admin (especially considering he doesn't need any admin powers to help him help people with it) And I have no idea, where you got this 'strong ability to resolve conflicts' bit from considering I don't actually ever think I've seen him resolve a conflict, more either provoke it, leave a random useless message, or set various dickriders on them. As for not abusing the banhammer, I don't actually think I could believe that. He's not good at the game or active at all in it (not that those are necessary for admin but it kind of helps if you know the game of the wiki) and after looking here and seeing nothing constructive whatsoever then also looking at his past 100 contributions and finding only 16 of them are outside of userspace (and about 3 of those constructive) I really don't think he's suitable for the admin position at all.Rawrawr Dinosaur 04:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #I forgot calling everyone who disagrees with you an autistic nigger gave you a strong capability of resolving conflicts. Thomas Dutch 07:26, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #:K that or you call them a shitter or get people to troll the fuck out of them because lolpvx. But if you're admin people tend to actually listen when you give real reasoning. -- 19:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #1st "I can't guarantee I won't duck out early", 2nd He is a troll at heart, 3rd he already failed Adminship before. That said I think he dose offer some needed coding skills with computer knowledge that would help this site and this community.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:09, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #I think lately people have been ploying with the temptation of "Why shouldn't I/he/she be admin", and that is a dirty icy slippery road to go down. Despite the game being generally dead and not many people actually playing it, we do have an active set of contributers here, and we also have a fairly set of active admins ranging from Me (sort of), KJ, Torean etc but ofcourse, the amount of admins we have at the moment is besides the point. What you have to look at is do you need admin to contribute positively to PvX, to a certain extent having sysop tools can make anybody contribute positively be it by banning obvious vandals, cleaning up well/trash builds, and general things along those lines but aside from that there is little that you actually need to contribute positively. I guess what I am getting at is you don't need the admin to contribute and help out, and although we have a smaller active base of contributers I always look at GWW and think "there are a lot of goodOK contributers there, but few admins", I wish the same could be said here, but you can always aspire to something. Anyway, Danny, you don't need admin here to get things done, just apply that logic you have to some of the so called quality discussions this wiki has and you will do much more than any deleting/banning will ever do. --Frosty 11:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #Per Rawr and Frosty. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #Check brandnew for reasoning [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 12:29, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #Lol. ----~Short 18:09, December 21, 2009 (UTC) # Becoming an administrator is not something that happens just because you've spent enough time on the wiki. It's not something you grow into like a larger pair of pants during puberty. Administrators have to have a purpose or they're not administrators. Briefly mulling through his contributions, I haven't seen a single admin-worthy edit. It seems as though he's content to just sit around and put 3 or 4 word comments amounting to roughly "lol." Thankfully, RFAs like this will always fail. Unfortunately, there aren't any administrator-worthy candidates on here, most current administrators included. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 16:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) #:^ this. ··· Danny Hates Snow 06:56, 27 December 2009 (UTC) Neutral # I want Danny's kids and everything but there's just something that's stopping me from supporting the RfA fully. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 04:09, December 21, 2009 (UTC) # I want danny's kids more than lau but there's no way auron will go for this--TahiriVeila 05:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) #I really don't see a point to or not to-- 07:15, December 21, 2009 (UTC) # I want danny's kids more than lau and jake but this won't happen.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 18:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Daññy Daññy